Papillomaviruses are non-enveloped DNA viruses that induce hyperproliferative lesions of the epithelia. The papillomaviruses are widespread in nature and have been identified in higher vertebrates. Viruses have been characterized, amongst others, from humans, cattle, rabbits, horses, and dogs. The first papillomavirus was described in 1933 as cottontail rabbit papillomavirus (CRPV). Since then, the cottontail rabbit as well as bovine papillomavirus type 1 (BPV-1) have served as experimental prototypes for studies on papillomaviruses. Most animal papillomaviruses are associated with purely epithelial proliferative lesions, and most lesions in animals are cutaneous. In the human there are more than 75 types of papillomavirus that have been identified and they have been catalogued by site of infection: cutaneous epithelium and mucosal epithelium (oral and genital mucosa). The cutaneous-related diseases include flat warts, plantar warts, etc. The mucosal-related diseases include laryngeal papillomas and anogenital diseases comprising cervical carcinomas (Fields, 1996, Virology, 3rd ed. Lippincott—Raven Pub., Philadelphia, N.Y.).
There are more than 25 HPV types that are implicated in anogenital diseases, these are grouped into “low risk” and “high risk” types. The low risk types include HPV type 6, type 11 and type 13 and induce mostly benign lesions such as condyloma acuminata (genital warts) and low grade squamous intraepithelial lesions (SIL). In the United States there are 5 million people with genital warts of which 90% is attributed to HPV-6 and HPV-11. About 90% of SIL is also caused by low risk types 6 and 11. The other 10% of SIL is caused by high risk HPVs.
The high risk types are associated with high grade SIL and cervical cancer and include most frequently HPV types 16, 18, 31, 33, 35, 45, 52, and 58. The progression from low-grade SIL to high-grade SIL is much more frequent for lesions that contain high risk HPV-16 and 18 as compared to those that contain low risk HPV types. In addition, only four HPV types are detected frequently in cervical cancer (types 16, 18, 31 and 45). About 500,000 new cases of invasive cancer of the cervix are diagnosed annually worldwide (Fields, 1996, supra).
Treatments for genital warts include physical removal such as cryotherapy, CO2 laser, electrosurgery, or surgical excision. Cytotoxic agents may also be used such as trichloroacetic acid (TCA), podophyllin or podofilox. Immunotherapy is also available such as Interferon or Imiquimod. These treatments are not completely effective in eliminating all viral particles and there is either a high cost incurred or uncomfortable side effects related thereto. In fact, there are currently no effective antiviral treatments for HPV infection since recurrent warts are common with all current therapies (Beutner & Ferenczy, 1997, Amer. J. Med., 102(5A), 28-37).
The ineffectiveness of the current methods to treat HPV infections has demonstrated the need to identify new means to control or eliminate such infections. In recent years, efforts have been directed towards finding antiviral compounds, and especially compounds capable of interfering with viral replication at the onset of infection (Hughes, 1993, Nucleic Acids Res. 21:5817-5823).
The life cycle of PV is closely coupled to keratinocyte differentiation. Infection is believed to occur at a site of tissue disruption in the basal epithelium. Unlike normal cells, the cellular DNA replication machinery is maintained as the cell undergoes vertical differentiation. As the infected cells undergo progressive differentiation the viral genome copy number and viral gene expression in turn increase, with the eventual late gene expression and virion assembly in terminally differentiated keratinocytes and the release of viral particles (Fields, supra).
The coding strands for each of the papillomavirus contain approximately ten designated translational open reading frames (ORFs) that have been classified as either early ORFs or late ORFs based on their location in the genome. E1 to E8 are expressed early in the viral replication cycle, and two late genes (L1 and L2) encode the major and minor capside proteins respectively. The E1 and E2 gene products function in viral DNA replication, whereas E5, E6 and E7 are expressed in connection with host cell proliferation. The L1 and L2 gene products are involved in virion structure. The function of the E3, E4 and E8 gene products is uncertain at present.
Studies of HPV have shown that proteins E1 and E2 are both essential and sufficient for viral DNA replication in vitro (Kuo et al., 1994, J. Biol. Chem. 30: 24058-24065). This requirement is similar to that of bovine papillomavirus type 1 (BPV-1). Indeed, there is a high degree of similarity between E1 and E2 proteins and the ori-sequences of all papillomaviruses (PV) regardless of the viral species and type (Kuo et al., 1994, supra).
Evidence emanating from studies of BPV-1 have shown that E1 possesses ATPase and helicase activities that are required in the initiation of viral DNA replication (Seo et al. 1993a, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:702-706; Yang et al., 1993, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 90:5086-5090; and MacPherson et al., 1994, 204:403-408).
The E2 protein is a transcriptional activator that binds to E1 protein and forms a complex that binds specifically to the ori sequence (Mohr et al., 1990, Science 250:1694-1699). It is believed that E2 enhances binding of E1 to the BPV origin of replication (See et al., 1993b, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 90:2865-2869). In HPV, Lui et al. suggested that E2 stabilizes E1 binding to the ori (1995, J. Biol. Chem., 270(45):27283-27291).
To thwart this disease, a chemical entity that would interfere with viral DNA replication is therefore desirable. The present invention therefore provides such compounds, compositions or methods that inhibit papilloma viral replication. More particularly, the compounds and composition of the present invention interfere with the E1-E2-DNA complex during the viral replication cycle.
The present description refers to a number of documents, the content of which is herein incorporated by reference.